Pills or pellets having multiple seeds and an inert carrier, and the methods of their preparation are known, for instance, from the abstracts Seed Treatments, "Developments and Prospects", by A. A. Powell and S. Mathews, Outlook on Agriculture, vol. 17, No. 3, 1988 and Technical and Commercial Aspects of Seed Pelleting and Film Coating, by P. Halmer, Proceedings of a Symposium by the BCPC, 1988.
In the known methods for pill making or pelletizing, the common essence is a target object, the seed, of which each individual part is covered, forming a pill or pellet, containing as a core one seed only. For most seeds this is desirable but for some it is not. Many flower seed pills could advantageously contain several seeds, but these cannot be covered by the existing methods.
Also, the existing methods are only suitable for making pills from or pelletizing relatively large seeds, as the pelletizing process is based on gravity. Covering small seeds individually meets with difficulties. In general the limit is a main or cross dimension of 300 .mu.m, with difficulties arising with seeds below 500 .mu.m. Seeds or spores, with dimensions in the order of 10-100 .mu.m, such as for instance spores of ferns, fungi such as mushrooms and so on, cannot successfully be pelletized individually. Moreover, there is a definite need for several units of seeds per seed unit.
Therefore, there is a great demand for pills and pellets containing seeds and inert carrier material, as well as a method for the preparation of these pills or pellets by which seeds of small dimensions can also be pelletized and whereby the resulting pills may contain several seeds or spores.